


Morning Bliss

by Phoenix1972



Series: Mag 7 Daybook Bingo Challenge [3]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mag7 Bingo Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/pseuds/Phoenix1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Mag7 Bingo prompt – Smoking.  Chris and Josiah enjoy a cigar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bliss

_Disclaimer:     The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS.  No profit has been made off of this work.  No copyright infringement is intended_.

 

 

The creak wood filled the silence as Josiah shifted lazily on the bench outside the jail to watch another awe inspiring sunrise.  The sun was just beginning to tint the horizon with blushing pinks, subtle oranges and cool blues which never seemed to disappoint him in their awe inspiring beauty.  This morning was no different as the invigorating chill on the morning breeze filled his senses and cleansed his mind.

 

Grinning in contentment he brought a newly acquired cigar to his lips and gently inhaled, savoring the warm cherry flavored smoke.  _Ah, a guilty pleasure in itself_.  After the space of a moment he exhaled, watching the smoke rings drift away before slowly fading into the air.  This was the perfect time of day to enjoy just being alive.

 

Josiah’s quiet contemplations were interrupted by the muffled jingling of spurs in the jail behind him followed by the rattle of the glass in the door as it was opened.  Glancing up into the doorway, Josiah greeted the newcomer, “It’s going to be a beautiful day, not too hot and not too cold.”

 

“There’s a definite nip in the air this mornin’,” Chris remarked before he took a sip from the steaming mug of coffee he held cupped in his hands.

 

“Well, there’s plenty of room out here, if you’re a mind to.”

 

With a slight hesitation, Chris pulled his coat tighter about himself, pulled the door shut, and stepped around Josiah’s outstretched legs.  Dropping down beside Josiah, Chris crossed his legs and leaned back into the bench.

 

The two sat there in companionable silence for a time, Chris sipping at his coffee and Josiah smoking his cigar.  They savored the early morning quiet in town and watched as the sun finally broke the horizon the colors turning more vibrant.

 

Reaching into his coat, Josiah pulled out an extra cigar and held it out to Chris.

 

With a small smile Chris waved him off.  “No, thanks.  Little early in the mornin’ for me.  Think I’ll sit here and enjoy my coffee.”

 

“You sure, it’s cherry and flows real smooth?”

 

Chris glanced at the cigar, chewing on his bottom lip.  “No.  Maybe later if the offer still stands.”

 

“ _All right_ , if you’re sure, but who knows when the town’ll be this relaxed again,” Josiah wheedled as he held the cigar closer to Chris.

 

Chris seemed to mull it over and before Josiah could move it away, Chris palmed it.

 

Josiah chuckled as Chris took his first puff and relaxed further back into the bench to enjoy a long morning smoke.  “Told you it was smooth,” Josiah smirked as he turned his attention back to his own cigar.

 

The two sat side by side, neither willing to disturb the peacefulness while enjoying an early morning smoke.  The fact that they were witness to a magnificent sunrise was just a bonus as the sleepy town slowly awakened to face the new day.


End file.
